Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N./Transcript
episode begins with a nerdy girl with braces named Leona. She enters the girls' bathroom and goes to the sink to freshen herself up. Leaky Leona: Time to freshen up. grabbed by the hair by Lunk, who is a member of the Six-Gum Gang and delightfulized by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane Hey! You're not allowed in here! This is-s-s the girls' bathroom! DCFDTL: Yes, Leona. It is. And we trust you know why we're here. Leaky Leona: Uh, well, um. I s-s-suppose you have to go. Right? Hey, um, how do you guys-s-s like do that anyway? swings Leona to the Delightful Children DCFDTL: Where is it, Leona?! Leaky Leona: I...I d-don't know what it is-s you're talking about! DCFDTL: Oh, really? Lunk, introduce Leona to Mr. Swirly! Leaky Leona: gasps Ah, no! Not Mr. Swirly! dunks Leona into the toilet and swirls her around with the flusher. He pulls her out and his all soaked and dizzy with her hair all tangled. DCFDTL: Where is it, Leona?! Or would you prefer to visit Mr. Swirly's downtown office? a really disgusting toilet with mold and fungus growing on it Leaky Leona: No! No! Oh, please! sobs It's in the s-s-sink! Just turn the faucet! Delightful Children turns the sink's faucet and a secret passage opens. DCFDTL: How delightful. Shall we, Leona? pushes Leona forward and drops one of her bracelets. Lunk: up the bracelet and giggles Perdy. DCFDTL: Lunk! Lunk: Huh? DCFDTL: You stay here to deter any uninvited guests. with Leona Lunk: Aww...the bracelet in his hand Huh? chuckles Perdy. someone kicks the bathroom door open and sends Lunk flying into the wall. It turns out to be Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5: Five uninvited guests comin' right up. 5 activates the T.O.A.S.T.I.E. and signals Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, & 4. Numbuh 1 was working on a test when the eraser on his pencil lights up. He activates his chair and quietly zooms out, leaving a dummy of himself. In another classroom, Numbuh 2 and 3's pencils go off too. Numbuh 3: Yay! 2 and 3 quietly exit the classroom through trapdoors, leaving dummies of themselves in the process. Although Numbuh 3's dummy is just a pink balloon with the word "Me" on it. Outside the school, Numbuh 4 is digging his way out and attempts to ditch class. But his watch beeps and he reluctantly climbs back down. Sector V arrive in the girls' bathroom to meet up with Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1: Situation report, Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5: The Delightful Children kidnapped Leona and took her down there. Numbuh 4: Leaky Leona? What do they want her for? Numbuh 2: Yeah! To corner the world's market on spit? 2 and 4 laugh. Numbuh 4: Good one! laughs Numbuh 3: How can you say that? Leona's the prettiest girl in the whole school. Numbuh 4: groans I thought we got called for something important. Numbuh 5: We are the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 4. We save kids. That's our job. Numbuh 1: And we don't do it by standing around. Let's move out! V enter the passage way and climb down the stairs. Numbuh 3: Yay! Stairs! Numbuh 4: grumbling Numbuh 2: Aw, come on, Numbuh 4. Maybe Leona will give you a kiss-s-s for res-s-cuing her. and makes kissing noises V enter a dark room filled with bookcases, books and ancient artifacts. In the middle, there is a statue of the school's librarian. Numbuh 3: loudly This place is gihugic! before the place rumbles What was that? Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3's mouth Shh! whispering I've heard rumors that there was an ancient long lost school buried beneath ours. This must be its library. Numbuh 4: loudly What's a library? library rumbles again and a hole is made. Numbuh 1: whispering You heard Numbuh 5! Keep it down! V begin exploring the library. Numbuh 2 finds one of Leona's bracelets on the floor. Numbuh 2: Hey, guys. What do you make of this? Numbuh 3: the bracelet and talks real loudly again Ooh! I can make tiara or a pretty earring! 3's loud talking causes the library to rumble again Ooh, ooh, ooh! Or a belt! A belt! No, no, no! Wait, wait, wait! I can make a... Numbuh 1: the bracelet and whispers Give me that! Are you trying to get us all kill...the bracelet Oopsie. bracelet rolls over to a nearby stone table holding ancient instruments on it. The table cracks and crumbles. Sector V gasps and the entire library starts to fall apart. Numbuh 5 sees the statue closing up ahead. Numbuh 5: Quiet time's over! Move it! V rush over to the exit while the library crumbles. They all jump over a hole except Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4: grabbed by Numbuh 5 Hey, what are you... him across before jumping on the tables V barely managed to make it to the exit before it closes. Numbuh 4: You know, I was this close to bustin' out of school today. And then you called us up with this crud! Numbuh 5: If the Kids Next Door don't help Leona against the Delightful Children, who will? another one of Leona's bracelets on the floor And it looks like we're on the right track. Let's move out, people. V continue their way through the caverns while Numbuh 4 grumbles in disgust. Numbuh 3: Come on, Numbuh 4! After we rescue her, Leona might gives us some beauty tips! group enter a place filled with food. Numbuh 2: Whoa... Numbuh 4: Get a load of this chow! Numbuh 5: This must be the cafeteria. Nobody touches anything. Numbuh 1: to Numbuh 4 Numbuh 5 says don't touch anything. Numbuh 4: to Numbuh 3 Numbuh 1 says don't punch a thing. Numbuh 3: to Numbuh 2 Numbuh 4 says try the onion rings. Numbuh 2: a tray of food Well, you don't have to tell me twice. up a plate of onion rings and puts it on his tray 3 screams. Numbuh 2: What? I was gonna share. Huh? starts spraying everyone and begins flooding the cafeteria. Numbuh 1: Uh. Is anyone here allergic to milk? Numbuh 5: No, but Numbuh 5 is allergic to drowning! Let's go! V runs out of the cafeteria and heads into the dining area, where the milk starts rising. Numbuh 2: Not to milk the situation, but... Numbuh 5: Ah, shut up! entire room becomes flooded with milk and Sector V is struggling to swim. Numbuh 4: Eh, help! onto a tray I can't swim! You hear me? I can't swim!! milk tidal wave bursts through the doorway. Numbuh 5: Well, you better learn fast! V tries to swim away from the milk wave, but gets caught in the current. The wall breaks down and forms an even bigger wave. Numbuh 4: screams Oh, crud! V climb onto the trays they were holding on and uses them as surfboards to surf across the hallway. Numbuh 1: an opening up above Quick, up there! 1, 2, and 3 jump off their trays and head to the opening. Numbuh 4: Are you crazy? We'll never... 5 grabs Numbuh 4 and they reach to safety before the milk wave crashes behind them. Sector V is safe, but are all soaking wet from the milk. Numbuh 4: Okay, run this by me again. Why are we risking our lives to save Leaky Leona?!?! Numbuh 3: groans Because she's got pretty hair, silly! out the milk from her hair Numbuh 4: Oh, come on! She's never done anything for us! We barely even know her! What are we gonna help her for? Numbuh 5: grabs Numbuh 4 by the shirt Because the last time Numbuh 5 didn't help someone kidnapped by the Delightful Children, they did somethin' she can't ever forgive! back Numbuh 4 before storming off Numbuh 4: What? What did they do that was so bad? Numbuh 1: They made me bald. Numbuh 4: shocked Whoa... V continue on while Numbuh 4 stares in complete silence. The group makes it to another room which is the gymnasium. Numbuh 1: And this must be the gymnasium. Numbuh 2: Well, that's not so bad, right? triggers a trap on the floor At least we can see the exit. huge statues appear blocking the exit. Numbuh 1: Great! Now, how are we going to get past that? Numbuh 4: Don't worry. a golden sphere Gym is something I can handle. Numbuh 5: No! Number 4, don't! 4 throws the sphere and destroys a statue. Numbuh 4: There. Mission accomplished. the statues begin throwing boulders at Sector V. Numbuh 1: Make for the exit! Hurry! group gets blocked by a wall of fire and statues continue throwing boulders at them. Numbuh 3: What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? cries Numbuh 4: I told you. I can handle it. 4 throws multiple golden spheres at the statues, destroying them one by one. Sector V cheers Numbuh 4 on as he continues to battle the statues with his dodgeball abilities. Numbuh 4 throws a sphere on the statue before it throws a boulder at him. Numbuh 3: Look out! boulder rolls onto Numbuh 4 and crashes him into a wall. Sector V is concerned, but Numbuh 4 comes out unharmed. He throws the sphere onto a wall and sends the statues falling to the ground. The wall of fire disappears. Numbuh 4: Well, what are you waiting for? We got a kid to save! for the exit Numbuh 5: Give the kid a couple of dodgeballs and suddenly he's a hero. group finds Leona tied up to a pillar. Numbuh 5: gasps Leona! Are you okay? Numbuh 1: Where are the Delightful Children? Leaky Leona: Please! You have to get me to the fountain! Numbuh 2: Fountain? What fountain? V gasps in horror for they discovered an shocking surprise. Leona reveals herself to be an old, frail lady. Leaky Leona: The Fountain of Youth! screen turns black and words, "Transmission Interrupted" is written. After the intermission, the words appear on the screen saying "Continuing Transmission." Leaky Leona: Please! Get me to the Fountain of Youth! Numbuh 5: Fountain of Youth? Numbuh 1: We could be ten years old forever. Numbuh 2: Sounds good to me. Numbuh 4: What do you say, Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3: You guys were right. I don't know where I got the idea that Leona was pretty. Ugh! Numbuh 5: Leona, what did those Delightful Children do to you? Leona Numbuh 1: Guys, over here! Check this out. 1 shows his teammates a sparkling fountain with magical water flowing in it. Numbuh 4: Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's all very pretty, Numbuh 1. But don't you think we should start lookin' for that fountain thing? 1 facepalms in disgust. Numbuh 5: Leona to the fountain That is the Fountain of Youth, Genius. Now, we gotta get Leona there fast! DCFDTL: What's the rush, Kids Next Dim? in front of the fountain Numbuh 5: The Delightful Children. What have you freaks done to Leona? DCFDTL: You haven't figured it out yet? Regardless. Now that she's lead us to the fountain, she's all yours. Leaky Leona: What do you want with the fountain? DCFDTL: To destroy it of course! This fountain is a menace to everything adults stand for! The ultimate goal of every child should be to grow up! If other kids found out about this fountain, they might be tempted to drink from it and be young forever! And we can't let that happen! Numbuh 4: Haven't you dorks wasted enough of my day without yammerin' on about nothin'? I think it's time. I check you into the Atomic Headlock Hotel! DCFDTL: Splendid. Could you help us with our luggage then? their suitcase and activates their destruction robot Hmmm.... This place looks like it could use some REDECORATING! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts